Odłamek pocisku/I/06
| autor=Maurice Leblanc | autor1= | sekcja=Część I | sekcja2=Rozdział | poprzedni=Rozdział | następny=Rozdział | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} 1}} VI. Co zobaczył Paweł w zamku Ornequin. Paweł Delroze zbudził się o świcie na odgłos trąbki. I w pojedynku armatnim, który rozpoczął się na nowo, poznał odrazu krótki i suchy trzask 75-tej baterji francuskiej i ostre szczekanie 77-ej niemieckiej. — Idziesz Pawle? — zawołał Bernard. Kawa na dole. Obaj szwagrowie zajmowali dwa pokoje na górze nad winiarnią. Zeszedłszy na dół, opowiedział Paweł w czasie śniadania szczegóły zajęcia Corvigny i Ornequin, które zebrał poprzedniego wieczoru. — 19-go sierpnia, w środę, mieszkańcy Corvigny mieli jeszcze radosną nadzieję uniknięcia wszystkich okropności wojny. Walczono w Alzacji i pod Nancy. Walczono w Belgji, lecz zdawało się, że Niemcy ominą dolinę Liseron’u, wąską w istocie i nie przedstawiającą pozornie zbyt wielkiego znaczenia. W Corvigny brygada francuska żywo przygotowywała się do obrony. Betonowe okopy w Grand-Jonas i Petit-Jonas były już gotowe. Czekano. — A Ornequin? — zapytał Bernard. — W Ornequin mieliśmy kompanję strzelców pieszych; oficerowie jej zamieszkali zamek. Dniem i nocą kompanja ta przy pomocy oddziału dragonów, patrolowała wzdłuż granicy. Na wypadek alarmu miano natychmiast ostrzec forty i cofnąć się, stawiając równocześnie energiczny opór. „Wieczór owej pamiętnej środy był najzupełniej spokojny. Dwunastu dragonów puściło się galopem poza granicę, aż do miejsca, skąd widać było małe miasteczko niemieckie, Ebrecourt. Ani po tej stronie, ani na linji kolejowej, wiodącej do Ebrecourt, nie było żadnego ruchu wojsk. Noc na ogół spokojna. Żadnych strzałów. Stwierdzono, że o drugiej godzinie w nocy ani jeden żołnierz niemiecki nie przekroczył granicy. I oto z uderzeniem godziny drugiej rozległ się donośny wystrzał. A po nim cztery inne w bardzo małych odstępach czasu. Był to wybuch pięciu granatów 420-tej baterji, które zniszczyły odrazu trzy betonowe osłony Grand-Jonas i dwie Petit-Jonas”. — Jakto? Przecież Corvigny leży o dwadzieścia cztery kilometry od granicy, a 420-ta nie niesie na taką odległość! — A mimo to, sześć wielkich pocisków padło na Corvigny, wszystkie sześć na kościół i na rynek. I pociski te padły w dwadzieścia minut później po tamtych, a więc w chwili, w której można było przypuszczać, że wobec ogłoszonego alarmu załoga Corvigny zgromadziła się na rynku. Tak też było w istocie; możesz więc wyobrazić sobie tą straszną rzeż. — Tak, lecz jeszcze raz powtarzam, granica jest o dwadzieścia cztery kilometry. Wobec takiej odległości, oddziały nasze miały chyba dość czasu, aby zebrać się i przygotować na atak, zapowiedziany przez owo ostrzeliwanie. W każdym razie miały przed sobą jakie trzy lub cztery godziny. — Ani kwadransa. Nie ucichł jeszcze ogień artyleryjski, kiedy już zaczął się atak. Atak? Nie. Nasze oddziały stojące w Corvigny i te, które nadchodziły z obu fortów, zdziesiątkowane i w popłochu, zostały otoczone przez. wroga, wyrżnięte lub też zmuszone do poddania się, zanim nawet mogły pomyśleć o stawieniu choćby najlżejszego oporu. Stało się to nagle, niespodzianie, pod oślepiającem światłem reflektorów, ustawionych niewiadomo gdzie i niewiadomo jak. Wszystko to było dziełem jednej chwili. Możnaby powiedzieć, że w przeciągu dziesięciu minut Corvigny zostało otoczone, napadnięte, zdobyte i zajęte przez nieprzyjaciela. — Lecz skąd on przybywał? Skąd nadchodził? — Niewiadomo. — A nocne patrole graniczne? A warty? A kompanja umieszczona w zamku Ornequin? — Nic. Żadnej wiadomości. O tych trzystu ludziach, którzy mieli czuwać i uprzedzić forty, nie słyszano dotąd ani słowa, powtarzam: ani słowa. Zaginął wszelki ślad po nich. Możnaby sprawdzić ilość załogi Corvigny bądź to z żołnierzy, którzy uciekli, bądź z trupów, które po stwierdzeniu tożsamości zostały przez mieszkańców pogrzebane. Lecz trzysta strzelców z Ornequin zniknęło bez cienia choćby śladu. Ni uciekinierów, ni rannych, ni zabitych. Nic. — To nie do pojęcia! Czy rozpytywałeś się? — Przesłuchałem dziesięć osób wczoraj wieczorem, dziesięć osób, które nie będąc zresztą krępowane przez tych kilku żołnierzy z obrony krajowej, pełniących straż w Corvigny, od miesiąca już prowadzą drobiazgowe badania całej tej tajemniczej sprawy i dotąd nie wpadły jeszcze choćby na ślad prawdopodobnego jakiegoś przypuszczenia. Jedno jest tylko pewne: wszystko było przygotowane oddawna i to w najdrobniejszych szczegółach. Forty, okopy, kościół, rynek były najdokładniej wyśledzone, działa oblężnicze przygotowano zgóry i ustawiono je w ten sposób, aby jedenaście pocisków mogło niechybnie dosięgnąć owych jedenastu objektów, w które postanowiono trafić. Oto wszystko. Reszta osłoniona tajemnicą. — A zamek w Ornequin? A Elżbieta? Paweł podniósł się. Trąbki grały na ranną zbiórkę. Zdwoiła się siła strzelaniny. Obaj mężczyźni skierowali się w stronę rynku; Paweł ciągnął dalej: — Pod tym względem tajemnica jest również zdumiewająca, może nawet bardziej jeszcze. Jedną z dróg poprzecznych, przecinających płaszczyznę między Corvigny a Ornequin, oznaczył nieprzyjaciel jako linję graniczną, której nikt tu nie miał prawa przekroczyć pod karą śmierci. — Cóż więc stało się z Elżbietą?... — pytał Bernard. — Nie wiem, nic nie wiem. Straszny jest ten cień śmierci, unoszący się nad wszystkiemi zdarzeniami, nad wszystkiem. Podobno — nie potrafiłem dotąd sprawdzić skąd pochodzi ta pogłoska — wioska Ornequin, położona obok zamku, już nie istnieje. Została całkowicie zniszczona, zrównana z ziemią, czterystu zaś jej mieszkańców uprowadzono w niewolę. Lecz co... Paweł zniżył głos i rzekł ze drżeniem: — Co działo się w zamku? Sam zamek nie przestał istnieć. Zdaleka widać jego mury i wieżyczki. Lecz co działo się w jego murach? Co stało się z Elżbietą? Niedługo już miną cztery tygodnie, odkąd ona żyje wpośród tych bestji, sama, narażona na wszelkie zniewagi. Nieszczęsna!... Świtało zaledwie, gdy przybyli na zamek. Paweł został wezwany do pułkownika, który wyraził mu najgorętsze uznanie w imieniu generała, dowodzącego dywizją i oznajmił mu, że jest podany do odznaczenia i stopnia podporucznika i że od tej chwili ma objąć odrazu dowództwo swego oddziału. — Oto wszystko, dorzucił śmiejąc się pułkownik. Chyba, że masz jeszcze jakieś życzenie? — Nawet dwa, panie pułkowniku. — Jakież? — Przedewszystkiem, aby szwagier mój tu obecny, Bernard d’Audeville, został odtąd przydzielony do mego oddziału jako kapral. Zasłużył na to. — Załatwione. A dalej? — Aby natychmiast skoro wyślą nas ku granicy, skierowano oddział mój do zamku Ornequin, który leży na tej samej drodze. — To znaczy, aby powierzono mu atak na zamek? — Jakto? Atak? — rzekł Paweł z niepokojem. Przecież nieprzyjaciel rozmieścił się wzdłuż granicy, sześć kilometrów poza zamkiem... — Tak myślano wczoraj. W rzeczywistości jednak usadowił się w samym zamku Ornequin i rozpaczliwie trzyma się tej świetnej placówki obronnej, oczekując posiłków. Najlepszym dowodem, że wciąż się stamtąd odzywa. Oto patrz: ten granat wybuchający tam, na prawo... i ten szrapnel tuż obok... dwa... trzy... szrapnele. Oni to wymyszkowali baterje, które ustawiliśmy na sąsiednich wzgórzach i zasypują je teraz sumiennie. Muszą mieć z dwadzieścia dział. — Lecz w takim razie, wyjąkał Paweł, przeszyty potworną myślą, w takim razie strzały naszych bateryj mierzą.... — Mierzą do nich, rzecz prosta. Już od godziny przynajmniej nasza 75-ta ostrzeliwuje zamek w Ornequin. Paweł krzyknął. — Co mówisz, panie pułkowniku? Zamek w Ornequin bombardowany?... A za nim Bernard d’Audeville powtórzył z trwogą: — Bombardowany? Czy to możliwe? Ździwiony pułkownik zapytał: — Znasz ten zamek? Należy może do ciebie? Czy tak? Są w nim może jeszcze twoi krewni? — Żona moja, panie pułkowniku. Paweł był bardzo blady. Mimo, że usiłował opanować swe wzruszenie i starał się zachować zimną równowagę, ręce jego drżały, usta zaciskały się nerwowo. Na wzgórzu Grand-Jonas zaczęły grać trzy działa ciężkiej artylerji, a odgłos ich, dołączając się do upartej strzelaniny 75-tej, nabierał po ostatnich słowach Pawła jakiegoś podwójnie okrutnego znaczenia. Milczący stał pułkownik i oficerowie, którzy byli świadkami całej rozmowy. Była to jedna z tych sytuacyj, w których nieuniknione okropności wojny rozpętują się w całej swej tragicznej grozie, silniejsze nad same nawet moce przyrody, a jak one ślepe, niesprawiedliwe i nieubłagane! Nie było tu żadnej rady. Nikt z tych ludzi nie byłby pomyślał nawet, iżby można uczynić cośkolwiek dla wstrzymania lub osłabienia czynności artylerji. A na równi z innymi nie myślał też o tem i Paweł. Wyszeptał tylko: — Wydaje się, jakoby ogień nieprzyjacielski nieco słabnął. Może cofają się... Zaprzeczył temu wybuch trzech granatów w dolnej części miasta, za kościołem. Pułkownik potrząsnął głową: — Cofają się? Nie jeszcze. Zbyt ważna jest dla nich ta pozycja; oczekują posiłków i nie ustąpią, aż nasze pułki puszczą się w taniec... co winno nastąpić bezzwłocznie. I rzeczywiście, w kilka chwil później przyniesiono pułkownikowi rozkaz wyruszenia. Pułk miał pójść drogą i rozwinąć się po dolinach położonych na prawo. — Ruszamy, panowie, rzekł do swych oficerów. Oddział sierżanta Delroze pójdzie na czele. Sierżancie, kierunek wyprawy: zamek Ornequin. Są dwie krótsze drogi. Pójdziesz tamtędy. — Słucham, panie pułkowniku. Cały ból i cała wściekłość Pawła przemieniły się odrazu w olbrzymią potrzebę czynu i kiedy z ludźmi swymi ruszył w drogę, odnalazł w sobie jakieś przeogromne, niewyczerpane siły, poczuł, że sam jeden zdolny jest zdobyć nieprzyjacielską pozycję. Od żołnierza do żołnierza biegł z niestrudzonym pośpiechem psa owczarskiego, który zagania swą trzodę. Raz po raz dawał rady, rzucał słowa zachęty. — Ty, mój dzielny chłopcze, tyś tęgi wojak, znam cię, ty się nie ugniesz... Ani ty także... tylko za dużo myślisz o swej skórze i zrzędzisz, kiedy trzeba się śmiać... A co chłopcy, śmiejmy się, prawda? Mamy twardy orzech do zgryzienia; zgryziemy go. Nad nimi granaty przelatywały w powietrzu, świszcząc, jęcząc, wybuchając raz po raz, tworząc jakby sklepienie z ognia i z żelaza. — Padnij! Kryj się! — wołał Paweł. On sam zaś stał obojętny na nieprzyjacielskie pociski. Z przerażeniem wsłuchiwał się w nasze, które przelatywały od tyłu, z wszystkich okolicznych pagórków i biegły naprzód, niosąc śmierć i zniszczenie. Gdzie padnie ten pocisk?... gdzie tamten?... gdzie lunie deszcz zabójczych kul i odłamków?... Kilkakrotnie wyszeptał: — Elżbieta! Elżbieta! Prześladował go obraz żony, rannej, konającej. Od kilku już dni, odkąd dowiedział się, że Elżbieta postanowiła pozostać w zamku Ornequin, nie mógł o niej myśleć bez głębokiego wzruszenia, które wolne już było od wszelkich odruchów złości i porywów buntu. Nie kojarzyły się już w nim wstrętne wspomnienia przeszłości z czarowną rzeczywistością miłosnego uczucia. Kiedy myślał o znienawidzonej matce, obraz córki nie jawił się już w jego umyśle. Były to dlań teraz dwie istoty odrębnej rasy, nie mające z sobą nic wspólnego. Elżbieta mężna, narażająca własne życie, aby pójść za głosem obowiązku, który miał dla niej większą wartość od życia, nabierała w oczach Pawła jakiejś szczególnej szlachetności. Ona to była kobietą kochaną dawniej i dziś jeszcze nad wszystko drogą. Paweł przystanął. Zapuścił się z swymi ludźmi na teren bardziej odsłonięty, bardziej widoczny, obrzucany przez nieprzyjaciela gradem ognia. Kilku żołnierzy przewróciło się. — Stój! zakomenderował, wszyscy na ziemię! Przyskoczył do Bernarda. — Kładźże się mały! Poco narażać się bezcelowo?... Zostań tutaj... Ani się rusz... Ruchem przyjacielskim przytrzymywał go na ziemi, obejmując jego szyję i mówiąc doń łagodnie, jakby pragnął okazać bratu całą, coraz silniej ogarniającą go tkliwość dla swej drogiej Elżbiety. Zapomniał o przykrym tonie, którym przemawiał do Bernarda poprzedniego wieczoru i miał dlań teraz słowa ciepłe, serdeczne. — Nie ruszaj się, mały! Widzisz, ja nie powinienem był brać cię tu z sobą do tego piekła. Odpowiedzialność spada na mnie i nie chcę... nie chcę, aby cię tknięto. Ogień osłabł. Czołgając się, żołnierze dotarli do podwójnego rzędu drzew topolowych, wzdłuż których posuwali się dalej, które zawiodły ich łagodnym spadkiem na mały kopiec, przecięty drogą. Paweł, wdrapawszy się na tą wyniosłość, ogarniając w ten sposób wzrokiem płaszczyznę Ornequin, dostrzegł w dali ruiny wioski, zburzony kościół i na lewo stos kamieni i drzew, z których wyłaniało się kilka ścian muru. Był to zamek. Wszędzie dookoła płonęły folwarki, młyny, stodoły... W tyle rozproszone na wszystkie strony oddziały francuskie. W cieniu sąsiedniego lasu ustawiła się baterja i strzelała bezustannie. Paweł widział, jak nad zamkiem i pośród ruin pękały pociski. Nie mogąc znieść tego widoku, zawrócił, aby podjąć dalszy marsz na czele swego oddziału. Ustał grzmot działa nieprzyjacielskiego, zmuszony zapewne do milczenia. Kiedy jednak zbliżyli się do Ornequin na odległość trzech kilometrów, kule świstały wkoło nich i Paweł zobaczył w dali oddział niemiecki, który strzelając cofał się na Ornequin. I ciągle grzmiały ciężkie armaty i siedmdziesiąta piąta. To było straszne. Paweł chwycił Bernarda za ramię i wyrzekł drżącym głosem: — Gdyby spotkało mnie nieszczęście, powiedz Elżbiecie, że proszę ją o przebaczenie, dobrze? że proszę, by mi wybaczyła... Przejął go nagle strach, że los może nie pozwolić mu na zobaczenie się z Elżbietą i zdawał sobie sprawę, iż opuszczając ją, jako winną zbrodni, której przecież nie popełniła i wydając ją na pastwę wszelkich mąk i nędzy, postąpił wobec niej z okrucieństwem nie do darowania. I szedł szybko, a w dali za nim zdążali jego ludzie. W miejscu, w którem ścieżka wychodzi na drogę, naprzeciw Liseron’u, dopędził go myśliwy cyklista. Pułkownik przysyłał rozkaz, aby oddział czekał na resztę pułku, dla wykonania zbiorowego szturmu. Było to dla Pawła najcięższe zadanie. Coraz bardziej podniecony, niespokojny, drżał z gorączki i ze złości. — No, Pawle, mówił Bernard, uspokój się, zapanuj nad sobą! Przybędziemy na czas. — Na czas... istotnie... lecz poco? Aby ją znaleźć nieżywą lub ranną?.. lub by jej nie odnaleźć zupełnie? Czy te nasze przeklęte armaty nie mogą już zamilknąć? Kogo właściwie ostrzeliwują teraz, skoro nieprzyjaciel już nie odpowiada? Trupy... zburzone domy... — A tylna straż, osłaniająca odwrót niemiecki? — Czyż niema tu nas, nas piechoty? To nasza sprawa. Pójść tyraljerką, a potem atak na bagnety... Oddział ruszył wkońcu dalej, wzmocniony resztą trzeciej kompanji i pod dowództwem kapitana. Pluton huzarów przeszedł w galop, kierując się ku wsi, aby odciąć drogę uciekającym. Kompanja poszła naukos, w stronę zamku. Powiało ku nim wielkiem milczeniem śmierci. Może zasadzka? Czyż nie można było przypuszczać, że siły nieprzyjacielskie, dobrze ukryte i zabarykadowane, przygotowywały się do ostatniego oporu? W alei starych dębów, wiodącej na podwórze zamkowe, nic podejrzanego. Żadnych postaci, żadnego odgłosu. Paweł i Bernard, ciągle na czele, trzymając palec na kurku od karabinu, bystrem okiem wpatrywali się w niepewny półmrok zarośli leśnych. Ponad murem, podziurawionym w szerokie szczerby, unosiły się słupy dymu. Zbliżając się, usłyszeli jęki, potem rozdzierającą skargę konania. Byli to ranni niemieccy. I nagle ziemia zadrżała, jakby jakiś wstrząs wewnętrzny rozerwał jej powłokę, a z drugiej strony muru rozległ się donośny wybuch, raczej szereg wybuchów, niby powtarzający się huk piorunów. Całą przestrzeń. zaciemniła chmura piasku i kurzu, siejąc gradem szczątków i odłamków. Nieprzyjaciel wysadził zamek w powietrze. — To było dla nas przeznaczone bez wątpienia, rzekł Bernard, mieliśmy i my wylecieć równocześnie. Źle obliczono całą sprawę. Gdy przekroczyli kratę, cofnęli się aż z przerażenia; ukazał się im potworny widok: zniszczone podwórze, podziurawione wieżyczki, zamek zburzony, ofiary ludzkie w płomieniach, skłębione ciała konających, nagromadzone stosy trupów... — Naprzód! Naprzód! krzyknął, nadbiegając galopem pułkownik. Oddziały niemieckie musiały umknąć przez park. Paweł znał dobrze tą drogę; przebiegł ją wszerz i wzdłuż przed kilku tygodniami w tak tragicznych warunkach... Rzucił się więc przez trawniki, między zwały kamieni i drzewa powyrywane z korzeniami. Gdy jednak mijał mały pawilon, stojący u wejścia do lasu, zatrzymał się nagle, jakby wryty w ziemię. I Bernard i wszyscy żołnierze stanęli osłupiali, niemi ze zgrozy. Oparte o mur pawilonu stały dwa trupy, przywiązane łańcuchem do żelaznych kółek, wbitych w mur; łańcuch ten opasywał im biodra; ramiona zwisały ku ziemi. Jeden — trup mężczyzny, drugi kobiety. Paweł poznał w nich Hieronima i Rozalję. Rozstrzelani. Łańcuch, skuwający tych dwoje, ciągnął się dalej, aż do trzeciego kółka przytwierdzonego również do muru. Na ścianie domu widoczne były plamy krwi i ślady kul. Bez wątpienia była więc tu i trzecia ofiara; trupa jej uprzątnięto. Paweł, zbliżywszy się do ściany, ujrzał wryty w nią odłamek granatu. Na brzegu wyżłobionego otworu, między tynkiem a odłamkiem pocisku, widniała garść włosów jasnych, o złotawym połysku, włosów wyrwanych z głowy Elżbiety.